Bring me to life
by Gissa Graham
Summary: Más allá del tiempo y de la muerte el amor continúa. Una vida encerrada en el rincón más escondido de un camerino en espera a que llegue esa persona que la despertara, que la traerá a la vida. UA, Universo Alterno, T&C.


**Declaración** : Los personajes principales de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi) Inspirada en la canción "Bring me to life" escrita por Ben Mood y David Hodges, interpretada por el grupo Evanescence. Una canción, una idea, una dedicatoria, sin fines de lucro alguno.

.

* * *

.

 **Summary** : Más allá del tiempo y de la muerte el amor continúa en pausa. Una vida encerrada en el rincón más escondido de un camerino en espera a que llegue esa persona que la despertara, que la traerá a la vida. UA, Universo Alterno, T&C.

.

* * *

.

 **Con mucho cariño dedicado para ti querida Ayame DV,** ya me tocaba también dedicarte un escrito y por supuesto que lo hago con todo gusto y especialmente inspirado en ésta canción que te encanta.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Bring me to life**

.

By Gissa A. Graham

.

.

Abro la puerta detenidamente para examinar el lugar, al ver el interior me asombro un poco pues de momento me da la impresión de parecer abandonado, todo en el se ve algo viejo, _vintage_ es como le llaman ahora, linda palabra para referirse a cosas anticuadas que quieren traer a la moda de nuevo. Doy unos cuantos pasos hacia el interior dejando el libreto que llevo conmigo sobre un sofá. No puedo quejarme con todo y su apariencia de que el tiempo no ha avanzado aquí este cuarto está limpio, además no es mío, ni lo será jamás, sólo lo usaré mientras dura la temporada que firme para este teatro, dos cortos meses, más tres semana de ensayo, la obra ya me la sé de memoria y el pago es estupendo así que por eso no debo quejarme de absolutamente nada, ni siquiera de tener que seguir al pie de la letra lo estipulado en el contrato, cosas muy raras: utilizar este camerino, no mover nada demasiado, ni agregar ningún mobiliario extra, sí rompo algo el contrato se acaba " _Ipso facto_ " perdiendo la mitad de lo acordado, no tocaré nada y listo. Extraño, mucho, sin duda, pero a lo que me explicó Brad, mi representante, todos los protagonistas masculinos que trabajan aquí firman los mismo. Me da igual lo que me atrajo fue el dinero.

Por suerte el camerino es amplio, miro detenidamente mi entorno, es muy limpió y perfectamente acomodado, para mi suerte porque soy un maniático del orden, mi madre dice que es herencia de un tío abuelo que ella aprecio mucho, el que quedo soltero, con un gran ducado y muy rico pero solo, como sea no lo conocí él murió pocos años antes de que yo naciera.

Caminó para ver por la ventana, increíble que un camerino tenga ventana, pero por la ubicación y buena distribución del lugar es posible, es pequeña pero sirve y deja entrar algo de luz y puedo ver hacia la calle, el piso de la calle ya que esto está en un nivel por debajo pero al menos me entretendré con algo que no sea el celular.

« _ **Wake me up**_ »

¿Qué es eso?, creo haber escuchado algo, muevo la ventana pero está cerrada, ¡bah!, alzó mis hombros y sigo husmeando.

« _ **Despiértame**_ »

¿Otra vez?, en esta ocasión estoy seguro que escuche algo, caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla de golpe, me asomo pero no veo nada, creo que las cosas antiguas de este sitio me han sugestionado. He visto suficiente por hoy. Regresó únicamente para tomar el librero que traje conmigo y me voy

« _ **Seve me**_ **»**

¿Escuche… " _ **sálvame**_ "? Es oficial no regresare aquí a menos que sea necesario.

…

Fue necesario dos días después, aunque ya había olvidado el acontecimiento pero ahora que estoy frente a la puerta de este antiguo camerino recuerdo lo que escuche, manoteo restándole importancia, de seguro fue alguien qué pasó por el pasillo o de la calle se filtran más ruidos de lo que creo.

Vengo para instalar mis pertenencias, algo de ropa y cosas de higiene personal, los ensayos comenzarían ese día, sólo serán cuatro representaciones por semana, poco pero hay que preparar bien la obra, aunque no creo que valga la pena, pero al dueño le gusta hacer esto cada cuando para la beneficencia, según tengo entendido es una tradición que comenzó una Tía abuela eso de donar a casas hogar.

Sigo frente a la puerta. "Miedoso" me digo para mí. Giró el picaporte, todo está igual.

Ese día y los dos siguientes pasan sin voces algunas, provocando que me burle de mí mismo, pero al cuarto cuando estoy apunto de salir.

« _ **Call my name**_ _»_

¡Oh por Dios! eso me causó un escalofrío, se escuchó muy claro.

« _ **Save me from the dark**_ _»_

Otra vez. Me quedó inmóvil, después de unos segundo giró para mirar todo.

« _ **Dí mi nombre y sálvame de la obscuridad**_ _.»_

—Bueno McGregor, esto no es juego, se valiente.

Me digo en voz alta y comienzo a indagar en cada rincón de ese lugar, esto tiene que tener una explicación y la hallaré. Busco y continuó buscando a pesar de que ya no se escucha nada. Quince minutos después me fijo detrás del biombo, tan pegado a la pared se hallaba que no me percaté que hubiese algo ahí atrás pero está ahí, un espejo de cuerpo completo, igual de viejo que lo demás pero este es hermoso, tiene tantos detalles florales, por mi ascendencia sé que eso es de la época _eduardina_ con inicios del _Art Nouveau_ , y todo acabado en un delicado Pan de oro, sí sé que sueno muy técnico, pero he tomado muchas lecciones de historia del arte, además me encanta; mi madre también dice que es herencia del tío.

Tomo el espejo y los saco de su escondido recoveco. Es una hermosura, veré si puedo conservarlo para mí, cuando decida casarme será un magnífico regalo de bodas.

« _ **Bring me to life**_ »

De nuevo, ya que me había relajado. Pero la búsqueda me ha cansado por lo que regresó el espejo a su lugar y me retiro, como sea no creo en fantasma, sólo los internos.

Pero que no crea en esas cosas no significa que no sea curioso, al día siguiente intento investigar todo sobre ese lugar, interrogó a quien se puede, la excusa es que quiero comprar el espejo, cosa que es cierta. Así fue como un antiguo empleado me informó que el espejo no se vende, que esa había sido una adquisición de una joven llamada C. W. Andley, para un amigo actor que ella estimó mucho, sin embargo el regalo nunca llegó a su destino porque la chica falleció en un accidente, viajaba en el camión con ese espejo cuando el vehículo cayó a un río, nunca se recuperó el cuerpo de la joven, el espejo desde entonces a permanecido en el teatro de la familia, y según una leyenda antigua esperando por su dueño.

Tonteras de ancianos.

Una semana pasó y ningún sucedo inusual, sólo que esa semana fue realmente pesada, en especial el último día, por el poco tiempo hay que hacer esto casi a marchas forzadas. Tan cansado que estoy me quedo dormido en el sofá del camerino. Entre sueño sigo oyendo esa dulce voz, hasta que ese "Despiértame" me hace despertar a mí. No sé si sigo soñando pero en mi posición recostado boca abajo veo el espejo, sí, definitivo sigo soñando porque una hermosa chica rubia está ahí, con una vestimenta antigua y su cabello rizado sujeto sólo de la parte superior para evitar le caigan cabellos sobre la cara. Me mira y sonríe.

—« _ **Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años. Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo**_ **»**

Y sí que los habré, ¡que par de ojos más hermoso! Verde intenso, vuelve a sonreír.

—Terry, « _ **Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad. Despiértame**_ _._ »

¿Terry?, nadie nunca me dice Terry, es mi segundo nombre, Christopher Terrence McGregor, ah sí, y Grandchester, aunque ese último nunca lo menciono es sólo para uso oficial del protocolo inglés, al fin de cuentas soy parte de la aristocracia, aunque mi primo sea el Duque por mi sangre corre sangre azul. ¡Qué idioteces pienso en mi sueño!

—« _ **Bring me to life**_.»

Ella me sigue viendo, pero se ha sentado, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que está en una especie de campo, todo es verde, atrás de ella hay un lago. Yo sigo sin moverme con los brazos a manera de almohada.

—Terry, ¿recuerdas Escocia? –que lindo dice Terry, pero…

—¿Por qué me llamas Terry?

Pregunto mientras me incorporo para sentarme en aquel sillón.

—Siempre te he llamado así, desde el colegio.

Me siento muy perezoso, estirándome un poco intento quitar esa sensación; finalmente me levantó sin dejar de mirarla, ella también se levanta del piso, tapa la vista que tenía del lago, pero prefiero verla a ella.

—Disculpa preciosa, pero una lindura como tú sería imposible de olvidar, nunca te había visto antes –le digo con la sonrisa retorcida que sé derrite a mis admiradoras y a las que no lo son también.

—¿No eres Terry? –pregunta asustada dando un paso atrás.

—No creo que sea el Terry que buscas.

Me mira tan fijo, tan profundo que como deseo ser su Terry.

—Él es algo…como tú –me mira ladeando la cabeza, me examina– y tiene el cabello castaño, pero largo, tú lo tienes corto, y él es inglés, tu acento es americano, pero los ojos son iguales, azul con bellas betas verdes.

Me siento raro hablando con un espejo pero continuó.

—Pues creo que sí nos parecemos, también soy inglés pero tengo años de vivir aquí en Nueva York, por eso mi acento no se oye tan inglés. Aunque insisto, no creo ser tu Terry.

Da otro paso atrás y el lago que había en el espejo ha desaparecido, también el paisaje verde.

—Terrence… Terrence Graham Grandchester… ¿eres tú?

Ese nombre, claro que lo conozco. Frunzo el ceño para responder contrariado.

—Él era hermano de mi abuela.

—¿Abuela?, ¿Qué año es este? –sigue retrocediendo asustada.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes esto es un sueño –digo más para relajarme a mí que a ella–. Es el año 2013.

—No puede ser –se lleva ambas manos a la boca y la visión desaparece.

Yo me asombro, levantó ambas manos a mis sienes para masajearlas, esto es extraño aun para ser solamente un sueño. Quiero despertar, escucho que llaman a la puerta, levantó la cabeza.

—Chris, no me digas que te quedaste dormido aquí, llevo toda la mañana buscándote y como veinte llamadas perdidas. Ve tu celular quieres.

No puede ser, miro el espejo, está como siempre, veo la ventana, hay luz, yo estoy despierto y junto al espejo. Creo que estoy pálido.

—Vámonos tienes que arreglarte la entrevista es en una hora –Brad cierra la puerta, yo miro todo, no sé si dormí, prefiero pensar que sí; tomo mi chaqueta dónde está mi celular y salgo del lugar.

Los siguientes días estoy algo inquieto, quiero volver a ver a la chica, quiero saber quién es y porque busca a mi tío abuelo, cada vez estoy menos seguro de que haya sido un sueño. Así que decidido a averiguarlo me vuelvo a quedar a dormir una noche ahí, pero no pasa nada. Ni sucedió. Los días han continuado hasta que llega el ansiado estreno, todo fue excelente. En mi camerino comienzo a quitarme mi atuendo de Romeo.

—Te-ryy.

Su voz cantarina y pausada llega a mis oídos haciéndome estremecer, pero no es de miedo, es, no lo sé bien, me giró y sonrío pues estoy medio desnudo.

—Me estás espiando –afirmo.

—Te veo pero no te miro –dice con una mirada traviesa.

—Jajajajajaja –eso sí que me hace carcajear –Sí me estás mirando, ¿cuántas veces lo has hecho en todo este tiempo?

—Dices que es un sueño así que no importa.

—Ya –respondo con las manos en jarras–, oye y ¿cómo te llamas?

—No lo sabes –dice entristecida.

—No me lo has dicho.

— _ **«Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up»**_

Volvió a desaparecer. En verdad que quiero saber quién es mi hermoso sueño.

Las semanas siguen su proceso natural en el tiempo y ella sigue apareciendo cada vez con más frecuencia, yo ya sé que no es un sueño, es una muy loca realidad, después de las funciones platicamos un poco, por eso un día me di cuenta que tiene una hermosas pecas en su rostro y se lo dije, ella respondió que sabía que yo siempre he adorado su pecas. ¡Wow!, quiero llevarme ese espejo conmigo, mejor aún, la quiero a ella.

Así pasó casi un mes, obvio no le he dicho nada a nadie sobre la chica del espejo o seguro me llevan directo a un centro de ayuda psiquiátrica. He tratado de investigar pero no he encontrado mucho más allá de lo que me ha contado el empleado sobre que un Andley quería regalar el espejo y que no está a la venta. También he intentado investigar algo sobre espejos mágicos, o personas atrapadas en ellos, Google sólo me pone "Blancanieves" y su espejo mágico y en ocasiones a "Shrek". En los libros de fantasía tampoco hay nada relevante, por ello me enfoco en conocer su nombre pero no me lo dice, sigue diciendo que yo lo tengo que saber para sacarla de la obscuridad, por eso me limito a decirle "Pecosa", ella riendo me contesta "Mocoso engreído" yo río todavía más alto, aveces atraigo a gente curiosa, incluso Brad a llegado a abrir la puerta de repente, sólo muestro mi celular que he aprendido a tener cerca para disimular, eso basta, eso y la fama que siempre he tenido de huraño y reservado, a nadie le importa que no conviva con el elenco.

Más días y semanas se han sucedido, mi contrato termina justo hoy, pero no quiero irme y sí me voy quiero llevarme ese espejo conmigo, por momentos creo que no estoy muy cuerdo, pero esa chica rubia, la "Pecosa" en verdad que me tiene cada día más loco. Ya he pedido de mil maneras que me vendad el mentado espejo pero se niegan, y creo que venir a saludar un espejo de vez en vez será mucho más que extraño, ya de por sí es de lo más estrambótico que platique con alguien que vive en él, me pregunto si a otros actores les habrá sucedido pero al parecer todos los otros protagonistas pasaron por aquí cómo gente normal. Resignado termino la presentación, todo ha sido un éxito, por suerte para la beneficencia pues todo esto va a parar a casas hogar, la "Pecosa" me contó que ella fue huérfana, tanto me ha conmovido que incluso he renunciado a dos tercios de mi paga y la he donado de igual manera.

Terminando la función se celebrará una cena donde se dará lo recaudado y se festejará por el éxito y clausura de la obra, pero sólo quiero seguir con ella. Entró sin muchas ganas al camerino, me tengo que despedir. Me cambio despacio, esperando ella vuelva a espiarme, pero no escucho nada. De reojo miro pero se sigue mostrando el reflejo de la habitación, no hay nada de los paisajes, habitaciones y lugares cambiantes que aparecen con ella. Sonrío al recordar cómo en una ocasión apareció trepada en un árbol, lo más graciosa es que llevaba un uniforma escolar y un par de coletas de las que me burle hasta que ella enojada desapareció, no la vi por días y cuando regresó ya jamás volvió a utilizar el infantil peinado.

No ha aparecido y yo me tengo que ir. Tocan a la puerta y oigo la voz de Brad.

—"En quince minutos partimos Chris".

Le dije algo así como "Estaré listo". Me acercó al espejo pegando mi frente al frío vidrio, no sé cómo haré para decir adiós, me duele mucho, es como si quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera en este instante y permanecer así, cerca de ella.

— _Pecosa_ , ¿estas ahí? –pregunto en un leve susurro.

No veo nada pero escucho, es su voz muy baja.

— « _¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?  
Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido  
en una persona tan insensible sin alma._

 _Mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar  
Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa _

_(How can you see into my eyes, like open doors_

 _Leading you down into my core_

 _Where I've become so numb, without a soul_

 _My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home)»_

—¿Por qué dices eso? –quiero saber.

—Porque te vas y yo me quedaré aquí… no has podido sacarme.

—Pecosa, sabias que me iría en algún momento.

—Llévame.

—Lo he intentado, pero… sólo que me robe el espejo.

—Jajaja, róbatelo.

Al fin la he hecho reír, eso es bueno. Continuó con la frente pegada al espejo.

—Pecosa, déjame verte una última vez.

Poco a poco se va formando una imagen, esa hermosa mujer de veinte años, es la edad que dice tener, con su adorables pecas que me encantan y esas esmeraldas que la embellecen aún más.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Es una locura, lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, ella sonríe muy amplio y asiente un par de veces. Me acercó bajando un poco más la cabeza, ella es pequeña, me instalo frente a sus labios y ahí colocó los míos, cierro los ojos esperando poder imaginar el beso y lo logró, comienzo a sentir su aliento, su cálida piel, mis manos buscan, encuentran su cintura, suspiro para abrir los ojos, lo que veo me deja sin aliento, ella, yo, en un campo verde, un lago de fondo, como la imagen que ella me presento la vez primera, ella tiene sus coletas, un vestido de verano, yo no reparo en mi apariencia.

—No me golpearas, ¿verdad? –no sé porque pero cuestionó aquello.

—Está vez no, ni las que puedan seguir.

Vuelvo a besarla, entonces muchas imágenes viene a mi cabeza, muchas palabras, dolor, amor, angustia… soledad. Un yo como de veintiún años aceptando un Ducado para tener fondos y buscarla, años y años y no encontrar nada. Veo crecer familias a mi alrededor y ella no está. La soledad disminuye cuando los sobrinos aparecen, veo a mi madre entre ellos. Luego… sólo vacío. Me despego de pronto y lo comprendo. La miro directo a la cara, ya no es la joven quinceañera, es nuevamente ella de veinte años. Ahora lo sé, huiríamos juntos, el espejo era la excusa para el encuentro, lo venderíamos en Nueva York y viajaríamos a Inglaterra, no es que hubiera grandes impedimentos para estar juntos, mi protegida, que la gente creía mi prometida, murió y nosotros no queremos estar más tiempos separados, pero nadie entiende que nos queramos casar a un mes del suceso, por eso partiríamos. Lo he recordado todo. Sonrío tan amplió, no tengo veintiuno como el yo de antes, tengo veinticinco pero somos los mismos.

—Te amo Candy.

—Lo sabía, recordarías todo –brinca de alegría– Te amo Terry.

Un fuerte estallido se escucha en ese preciso instante, cierro los ojos por el estruendo, sé por el sonido que varios vidrios rotos se expanden en mi rededor. Siento frío, humedad en mi pecho. Creo que rompí el vidrio y me he cortado, por suerte mi contrato expiró hoy, apenas he pensado eso cuando se escucha un portazo.

—Chris, ¿estás bien?

Silencio, me apena haber sido descubierto así pero separó lentamente los párpados ya con el rostro girando hacia la entrada.

—Los siento, un accidente.

Brad tiene una cara de sorpresa indescriptible. ¡Oh por Dios! Ella me está abrazando, lo estoy sintiendo, lo estoy descubriendo, pero temo mi alucinación ahora sea en 3D. ¿Que hago?, además está ¿Mojada?

—No, lo siento yo… no sabía que estabas acompañado.

¿La está viendo?, giró de inmediato, la veo de frente, Candy me ve, tiene el pelo mojado sobre su rostro, miro tras ella, el espejo está hecho añicos y todos los vidrios regados en el piso mezclados con agua.

—¿Está todo bien? —Brad se ve preocupado, y sorprendido, casi en shock.

—Mi… novia… vino a verme, pero ha ocurrido un accidente. Pagaré el espejo.

—¿Tu novia? –yo asiento– ¿Por qué está mojada?

—Me caí en un río –Candy habla despreocupada.

—En Central Park, vino corriendo porque es el lugar más cercano –intentó justificarla.

—¿En serio? –lo miro con ojos de a-ti-que-te-importa y él simplemente añade–. Pues sí te va acompañar le conseguiré algo de ropa de inmediato, y también a ti.

Cierto, también estoy salpicado de agua. Sonrío y mi agente cierra la puerta.

—No comprendo.

Digo una vez nos veo solos y me separo para verla completa, es ella, Candy, mi pecosa, y está completamente empapada, y… hermosa.

—Cuando caí en el río pedí poderme reunirme contigo aunque fuera en otra vida, sólo recuerdo un intenso ruido, un desmayo y que sentí que el espejo me tragó. Desde entonces te espero en este camerino donde sólo el protagónico masculino se puede quedar. No sé cómo pero logré que el hijo de Albert hiciera todo esto de las donaciones, para lograr hallarte.

No puedo quitar mi cara de bobo.

—Y yo te encontré a ti.

Nos volvemos a besar, Brad interrumpe, trae un vestido y otro traje, uno de los tantos que les llegan a la compañía para que sus actores los promocionen. Ella se cambia tras el biombo, se ve radiante, aunque se pone el vestido apenada, en su época este vestido sería un escándalo pues tiene un gran abertura en una pierna que permita se le vea hasta arriba del muslo, no importa así vamos a la fiesta. En la recepción la presento simplemente como mi novia Candy. El único que reacciona es William Andley, creo que quinto, en todas las generaciones hay más de uno. Él dice que mi novia es idéntica a una tía abuela que tuvo y cuyo único recuerdo es una enorme pintura y unas cuántas fotos, nos enseña la pintura en su celular, claro, es idéntica, es ella.

Desde ese mismo día nos fuimos a vivir juntos, lógico ella no tenía donde más quedarse. También hicimos el amor por primera vez en todos los sentidos. Ni ella ni yo sabemos cómo pasó, ni pretendemos averiguarlo, sólo agradecemos que haya sucedido, bueno ahora lo agradezco porque cuando recupere los recuerdos de mi otro yo supe que nunca deje de buscarla y la soledad me embargo mucho tiempo, y ahora entiendo porque nunca deje de buscar, siempre estuvo viva, aunque perdida en un mundo extraño del cual no recuerda nada, para ella el tiempo se detuvo, para mí no, sólo volví a nacer

Ella dice que simplemente yo la « _desperté, la salve de la nada en la que se había convertido._ », yo creo que fue mutuo que ella de nuevo… me trajo a la vida.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **Gracias por haberte perdido entre mis letras.**

 _ **By Gissa A. Graham**_

 _ **23-07-2017**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Hermosas lectoras, sí, sé que estoy atrasada en "El Mundo", pero cuando la inspiración llega hay que hacerle caso sino las musas se enojan y se van de paseo, mejor las tengo contentas. Pero el capítulo está en edición y casi listo para publicar en dos días.

Saludos y un fuerte abrazo virtual para todas.


End file.
